Chozo Statue
|-|Iconic Chozo Statue= |-|Torizo= |-|Elephant Bird= |-|Nettori= ] |-|Golden Torizo= ] Summary In the Metroid series, these statues originally acted as a way for Samus Aran to obtain upgrades to her suit. Starting in Super Metroid, the statues were revealed to have some level of use outside of that, mostly in combat. In Metroid Prime and Metroid Fusion, it is not only revealed that they are sentient, but that they may also be living as well. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, 5-B with Energy Projection | High 6-A | High 6-A | 5-B | At least 5-B Name: Chozo Statue, Chozo Totems. Origin: Metroid (NES) | Super Metroid | Metroid Fusion | Metroid Fusion | Super Metroid Gender: Not Applicable (Or at least it seems) Age: Varies, Tallon IV statues are over 50 years old. | Unknown | A few hours. | A few hours. | Unknown Classification: Chozo Statues. | X-Parasite Infested Chozo Statues. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Capable of lifting Samus as a morph ball in Zero Mission and Super Metroid), Healing and Information Manipulation (Healed an early Samus in her original battle on Zebes and guided her to other Chozo Statues), Cyborgization (Normal, possibly Full) and Inorganic Physiology (Possibly Type 1 or 2), Energy Projection (In Metroid Prime, a group of Chozo statues attack Meta-Ridley for impeding Samus' journey down the Crater), Portal Creation (Created a portal for Samus to transfer in and out of the Tallon IV Leviathan), Sealing (Prevented the further exposure of Phazon throughout Tallon IV), Extrasensory Perception (Implied to be watching over their surroundings in Sanctuary from Metroid Prime), minor Illusion Creation (Can create holograms, but seems limited to the appearance of a Chozo's head), possible Soul Manipulation (After Meta-Ridley destroyed the statues, they somehow were able to momentarily come back, alongside Chozo Ghosts), Earth Manipulation (In Sanctuary, they were mentioned to have powers over the environment that most beings couldn't understand; in Super Metroid, a statue could lower the level of the magma in Ridley's lair; in Samus Returns, the statue could lower the acidic substance that floods SR-388). | Possibly some previous abilities, Transformation (Breaks through a regular Chozo Statue appearance to reveal itself as the Torizo), Weapon Creation and Explosion Manipulation (Sprouts bombs out of its mouth), Energy Shockwave Creation (Attacks through releasing shockwaves from its claws). | Possibly some previous abilities, Transformation (Reverted into a Core-X upon Samus' arrival in its room), Duplication (All X-Parasites are capable of doing this, even SA-X managed to have ten copies at one point), Intangibility (Immaterial), Possession (Physical contact will directly led to the inflicted being possessed), Energy Projection and Statistics Amplification (Has the Charge Beam upgrade, allowing it to slowly amplify and fire energy blasts), possible Forcefield Creation (All Core-Xs have some sort of protective barrier around their nuclei), Flight. | Possibly some abilities from the first two tabs, all abilities from the Elephant Bird, Plant Manipulation (Controlled all the plant life in Sector 2, from the Samus Eaters to the vines that shut down the power plant), Natural Weaponry (Its' plants fire off spores to defend itself), Immortality (Type 2 or 7, kept fighting after having its head blown off by Samus Aran), slight Durability Negation (Utilizes the Plasma Beam, allowing it to pierce through enemies). | All abilities from the Torizo. Attack Potency: Unknown (Usually don't even move in the entire series, but those that do have had unqualified feats, such as a statue in the Wrecked Ship capable of breaking down steel spikes with its weight or a statue in the Hall of Elders being capable of throwing Samus across the room), Planet level with Energy Projection (Twelve of the statues were capable of knocking out Meta-Ridley near the end of Metroid Prime). | Multi-Continent level (Managed to fight against a very early Samus Aran in Super Metroid). | Multi-Continent level (Surprise attacked an early Fusion Suit Samus Aran, can increase its Attack Potency by charging its energy beams). | Planet level (The Nettori is equipped with the Plasma Beam, which is usually Samus' most powerful beam weaponry. Somewhat implied to be some version of the Golden Torizo). | At least Planet level (Fought a nearly fully-powered Samus Aran in Ridley's Hideout). Speed: Usually Immobile, otherwise at least Superhuman (Capable of moving with relative ease through Zebes' and Talon IV's environments), Massively FTL+ with Energy Projection. | Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (Managed to catch Samus off-guard and chase her around a small room). | Massively FTL+ as Core-X (Chased down and fought an early Fusion Suit Samus Aran.) | Immobile with Massively FTL+ combat and reaction speeds (Unable to actually move in its fight against Fusion Suit Samus Aran, but its beam weaponry and spores are shown to be quite capable of hitting her), Massively FTL+ as Core-X. | Massively FTL+ (Fought against Gravity Suit Samus and is even capable of catching her Super Missiles mid-air, something most enemies fail to do.) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100, likely far higher (Capable of lifting up Samus Aran in absurd gravity, should way far more than her even in their damaged states). Striking Strength: Unknown | Multi-Continent Class | Unknown | Unknown | At least Planet Class Durability: Unknown (Most have been eroded by weather, one of SR-388 was destroyed by an Omega Metroid or Queen Metroid and several were destroyed easily by Meta-Ridley. | Multi-Continent level (Samus was forced into hitting the Torizo's fleshy interior to kill it). | Multi-Continent level (Managed to take several hits from an early Fusion Suit Samus Aran). | Planet level (Is likely an augmented version of the Golden or Tourian Torizo). | At least Planet level (Required a multitude of Plasma Beam and Super Missile shots to kill). Stamina: Not Applicable (Either just a statue half the time or a cyborg like organism). Range: Slightly extended Melee Range normally, several tens of meters with Energy Projection (Shot Meta-Ridley off of a cliff), and Planetary with Earth Manipulation (Affected an entire sector of Zebes by lowering the magma levels, but also affected the entire planet of SR-388's acid levels in Samus Returns. | Extended Melee Range, several Meters with shockwaves and bombs. | Extended Melee Range, at least ten meters with Charge Beam and Energy Projection. | Several Meters with Natural Weaponry, at least ten meters with Plasma Beam, likely several kilometers with Plant Manipulation. | Extended Melee Range, at least tens of meters with bombs and Energy Projection. Standard Equipment: Item Spheres, Big Aeion Orbs, Aeion Ability Artifacts. Intelligence: Unknown (While the Chozo lore implies sentience, the extent of it is unknown. However, for the Torizo and Golden Torizo at least, its likely near that of Samus Aran). Weaknesses: Generally passive. | None Notable | Metroids | Same as before | None Notable Key: Chozo Statue | Torizo | Elephant Bird | Nettori | Golden Torizo Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Metroid Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Healers Category:Healing Users Category:Information Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Energy Users Category:Portal Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Soul Users Category:Earth Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Plant Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Immortals Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier